Mehvivor - TRANSCRIPT
19:28 SandSchlong 62eb7a9b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.235.122.155 has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 19:28 HannahMehtanna becf07d5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.190.207.7.213 has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 19:28 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa HannahMehtanna by BenjiProbst 19:28 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa SandSchlong by BenjiProbst 19:28 DenzelCrocker ~DenzelCro@201-43-184-70.dsl.telesp.net.br has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 19:28 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa DenzelCrocker by BenjiProbst 19:28 thinking 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 19:29 <+Ami_> Nice cock Denzel ;) 19:29 <+deadbody> x-x 19:29 <@BenjiProbst> everyone pm me who you are 19:29 <+Ami_> spread em and lemme see what u packin inside dat denim ;) @Denz 19:31 * HannahMehtanna looks in the mirror 19:31 * Ami_ crawls over to Denzel like the exorcist and begins dry humping him 19:31 <+Ami_> now drop em so I can shove this spoon up ur tight lil ass ;) 19:31 <+DenzelCrocker> What are you doing? 19:32 <+DenzelCrocker> The only explanation for your weird behavior is 19:32 <+DenzelCrocker> FAIRY GOD PARENTS 19:32 <+Ami_> u can be the cosmo to my wanda P; 19:32 <+HannahMehtanna> Drop your expectations cause you ain't getting any of that wrinkled mess @Ami 19:33 <+HannahMehtanna> You can be the bucket to my hurl that about to come up @Ami 19:33 <+Ami_> i heard those dirty lil fairies fuck five times a day ;) 19:33 dickbaby 6b03c782@gateway/web/freenode/ip.107.3.199.130 has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 19:33 dickbaby 6b03c782@gateway/web/freenode/ip.107.3.199.130 has quit Quit 19:34 <+DenzelCrocker> Hmm, you are a fairy expert? @Ami 19:34 chase_ 405c3029@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.48.41 has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 19:34 >:) 19:34 <+DenzelCrocker> Do you have any FAIRIES in your possession? 19:34 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa chase_ by BenjiProbst 19:34 <@BenjiProbst> PM ME WHO YOU ARE @ALL 19:34 <+chase_> >:) @Crocker 19:35 * HannahMehtanna starts singing 19:35 <+HannahMehtanna> If we were a mehvie! 19:35 <+chase_> >:) 19:35 DonaldTrump 477fff93@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.127.255.147 has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 19:35 I AM WORTH BILLIONS 19:36 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa DonaldTrump by BenjiProbst 19:36 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa thinking by BenjiProbst 19:36 <@BenjiProbst> pm me who you are 19:36 * Ami_ shoves branch up vagina aggressively 19:36 <+HannahMehtanna> Uh oh, there you go again talking cineMEHtic! 19:36 <+chase_> >:) 19:36 <+HannahMehtanna> Yeah you! *points at Donald* 19:36 <+DonaldTrump> MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN 19:37 <+Ami_> BENJI YOU WANT SUMA DIS ACTION ;) 19:37 <+DonaldTrump> LOSER 19:37 <+HannahMehtanna> You're charming, you got everybody star struck! 19:37 <+Ami_> ITS ALL YOURS FOR *FREE* 19:37 <+Ami_> JUST LET ME DRINK YOUR LIQUID CUM AND DEMOLISH THAT HOT LITTLE ASSHOLE!!!! 19:37 <@BenjiProbst> well 19:37 <@BenjiProbst> PM ME WHO YOU ARE!! IS THAT SO HARD! 19:37 <+Ami_> UGH FUCK I JUST KNOW YOUR COCK IS SUPER MEATY :'( 19:37 <+HannahMehtanna> You sing too? @Ami 19:38 <+chase_> Yes >:) @Benji 19:38 DenzelCrocker has changed nick to Chefville_king 19:38 <+Ami_> ONLY WHEN BENJI OR DENZ ASKS ;) @HANNAH 19:38 <+Chefville_king> hi 19:38 <+Ami_> they make me call them daddy and its so hot<3 19:38 <+chase_> >:) @Chef 19:38 <+Ami_> dream otp is me x denz x benji x frog 19:39 <+HannahMehtanna> Pop princess, I'm a fan! Pop princess, I need you now! Freak me out, turn me inside out! @Ami 19:39 <+Chefville_king> xd fuck u ami 19:39 <+Ami_> I can just see myself violently riding their cocks while they lick my pubes!!! 19:39 <+Ami_> :) 19:40 <+Ami_> i know how to please my men ;) 19:40 <+HannahMehtanna> Nobody's Perfect! @Ami 19:40 <+HannahMehtanna> You live and you learn it! Again and again 'till I get it right! @Ami 19:40 deadbody 6b03c782@gateway/web/freenode/ip.107.3.199.130 has quit Page closed 19:40 <+Chefville_king> ami sux 19:40 <+Ami_> ughhh ik i do ;) @chef 19:40 <+Ami_> tell me more about how i suck.. 19:40 <+Chefville_king> xd die ami 19:40 <+Chefville_king> u fucking loser 19:41 <+Chefville_king> xddddddddddddddddd 19:41 <+Ami_> while i stick this rusty fork up my vagina and scrape the insides!! 19:41 <+Ami_> AAAAAGGHGHHHH 19:41 <+HannahMehtanna> You ain't a true friend... you aren't here till the end. 19:41 <+Ami_> AAAAAAGGGGGH 19:41 <+Ami_> MMMM 19:41 <+Ami_> MMMM 19:41 <+Ami_> YESSSSS 19:41 <+Ami_> I'M GONNA CUM 19:41 * Ami_ speeds up 19:41 <+HannahMehtanna> You pull me aside to tell me something ain't right. @Chef 19:41 <+Ami_> UGH FUCUKCKCKKCKCKKKCKKCKCKCK 19:41 <+Ami_> BENJI BENJI EAT MY ASS TO INCREAS THE PLEASURE 19:42 thinking has changed nick to Quimberly 19:42 <+HannahMehtanna> (are we doing this?) 19:42 <+Ami_> I WANT THAT TONGUE ALL THE WAY UP MY FKING HOL...F.JJFJIDJSIDJISJDISJDISJIDJDISJDSIDSJDISJDA 19:42 JulieChen 43f8acab@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.248.172.171 has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 19:42 <+chase_> >:) 19:42 <+HannahMehtanna> Hey get up! @Ami 19:42 * Ami_ violently cums all over the place 19:42 <+Ami_> AGGhghhg 19:42 <+Ami_> benji you're no fucking fun! 19:43 <+Ami_> I tell you to lick it.. 19:43 <+Ami_> u lick it!! 19:43 <+chase_> >:) 19:43 <+HannahMehtanna> Get loud! Start pumpin? Up the party now! @Ami 19:43 Welcome, to Mehvivor Okinawa! 19:43 I'm your host, Julie Chen! 19:43 But first... 19:43 <+Ami_> Chase take all your anger out on me hunty ;) 19:43 <+HannahMehtanna> Let's do this! (na na na na na na) @Julie 19:43 * Ami_ flails tongue around 19:44 <+Ami_> Ugh, I'm wet again! -.- 19:44 Is there an Ami / Chase showman spurring? 19:44 * Ami_ pokes vagina 19:44 <+HannahMehtanna> Let's do this! (meh meh meh meh meh meh) 19:44 Let's eavesdrop on our houseguests 19:44 <+Ami_> I COULD FUCK A SPOON ATM `-` 19:44 <+chase_> I'm a spoon >:) 19:45 bigtitmama 6b03c782@gateway/web/freenode/ip.107.3.199.130 has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 19:45 <+HannahMehtanna> Ice cream freeze! (Let's chill!) @Ami 19:45 <+Ami_> BENJI PLS PLS PLS PLS SHOVE YOUR TONGUE UP BOTH HOLES AND VIOLENTLY FLAIL IT AROUND UNTIL YOUR TONGUE IS COVERED IN CUM AND THEN YOU PUT MY DICK BETWEEN UR BOOBS AND RUB!!!! 19:45 look at dem big tits i got 19:45 <+chase_> >:) @tit 19:45 wanna suck on my honeysuckles baby 19:45 *drops cue cards* 19:45 <+Ami_> DO YOU FEEEL ITTTT 19:45 <+Ami_> I FEEELE ITTTT 19:46 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa JulieChen by BenjiProbst 19:46 <+chase_> >:) 19:46 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa bigtitmama by BenjiProbst 19:46 <@BenjiProbst> PM ME WHO YOU ARE 19:46 <+Ami_> WHEN UR DONE THAT THEN THINGS GET BLOODY 19:46 <+HannahMehtanna> If you're smart, you'll know you want to be! 19:46 <+Ami_> THATS WHEN I SCRAPE YOUR DICK OFF WITH A CLAWHAMMER 19:46 <+bigtitmama> look at those bitties jus jigglin as i run 19:46 <+bigtitmama> runs 19:46 <+HannahMehtanna> In a mix of hot white energies! 19:46 <+bigtitmama> big booty mama and big titty mama gonna have a big booty big tity baby 19:46 <+HannahMehtanna> It's all welcome to you! 19:46 <+Ami_> SLOW AND PAINFUL JUST LIKE SEX SHOULD BE <333 19:47 bigtitmama 6b03c782@gateway/web/freenode/ip.107.3.199.130 has quit Quit 19:47 <+HannahMehtanna> Lilly left me! 19:47 <+HannahMehtanna> I MEAN COCO! 19:47 <+JulieChen> This season is sure to be full of twists and turns, making it the twistiest summer yet! 19:48 <@BenjiProbst> I NEED ANSWERS FROM DONALD TRUMP and DEADBODY 19:48 <+JulieChen> I'll turn it over to Benji Probst for more details on these fantastic twists! 19:48 <+HannahMehtanna> Girls just wanna have fun! @Julie 19:49 <+HannahMehtanna> They just wanna, they just wanna! Girls! They wanna, they wanna have fun! 19:49 <+JulieChen> Yes they do Hannah, yes they do. 19:49 <+DonaldTrump> you have 8 start 19:49 <+JulieChen> Who is excited to begin the most twist-filled season yet? 19:49 <+HannahMehtanna> Lilly, I like your new look! No one will find out our secret! @Julie 19:49 <@BenjiProbst> I NEED EVERYONE TO TELL ME WHO U ARE TO START 19:49 <+JulieChen> *listens to earpiece* 19:50 <+Ami_> . 19:50 <+JulieChen> I have been informed that this is the first season of Mehvivor. 19:50 <+Quimberly> this is not gonna happen 19:50 <+JulieChen> Therefore, it truly IS the most twisted season yet! 19:51 <+HannahMehtanna> Let's make this last 4ever! 19:51 BenjiProbst changed the topic of #MehvivorOkinawa to: #Mehvivor Gusuki: Ami, Chef, Hannah, Quimberly Manzamo: Chase, Donald, Julie, Sand 19:51 <+HannahMehtanna> (and lets start) 19:51 <@BenjiProbst> OKAY 19:51 <@BenjiProbst> Welcome to the first season of Mehvivor 19:52 Ami____ 62eb7a9b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.235.122.155 has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 19:52 OH FUCK YES MY TWIN SISTER AMI__ IS HER NOW WE CNA SCISSOR FOMF 19:52 <+HannahMehtanna> Strike your pose! 19:52 <@BenjiProbst> So. if you look up on the topic boards, you will see which tribe you're on 19:52 <+Quimberly> (IM COMING BACK) 19:52 Quimberly 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has quit Page closed 19:52 BENJI BE IN THE MDDLE OF THIS HUMAN SANDWICH AND PLAY WITH OUR CLITS LMFAO 19:52 <+HannahMehtanna> Then do the milkshake! Shake it, shake it down low! 19:52 <@BenjiProbst> IF YOU ARE ON THE GUSUKI TRIBE join #Gusuki 19:53 <+JulieChen> Excuse me, but my cue cards say that this is the premiere episode of Big Brother 18. 19:53 <@BenjiProbst> If YOU ARE A PART OF THE MANZAMO TRIBE JOIN #Manzamo 19:53 <+Chefville_king> fuck u benji 19:53 WHERE AM I FUCKING ASSHOLE @bENJI 19:53 DonaldTrump 477fff93@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.127.255.147 has quit Page closed 19:53 I LIKE IT WHEN UR ALL ROUGH THO ;) 19:53 <+Chefville_king> ur the worstert piece of dog shit ever 19:53 Quimberly ~Quimberly@ool-18babb96.dyn.optonline.net has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 19:53 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa Ami____ by BenjiProbst 19:53 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa Quimberly by BenjiProbst 19:54 Ami_ was kicked from #MehvivorOkinawa by BenjiProbst wibble 19:54 <+Quimberly> I am an otherworldly being that transcends time and space. 19:54 <+Ami____> O-O 19:54 <+chase_> >:) 19:54 <@BenjiProbst> SO 19:54 <+Quimberly> My realm of existance does not deal with days, but with chakras. 19:54 <+Ami____> WHY THE FUCF DI D YOU KCIK MY SISTER WE WERE GOING TO SVCISSOR AND PALY DOUBLE SOGGY WAFLW WITH ALL THE GUYS HERE?! 19:54 <+HannahMehtanna> I totally get you, Lil- Quimberley! 19:54 <@BenjiProbst> LET'S GET TO OUR FIRST CHALLENGE 19:54 <+Ami____> BTW HOW FAR CAN U CUM 19:55 <+JulieChen> Excellent, I will be crowned Head of Household! 19:55 <+Quimberly> Child. If I wanted to, I could destroy you within the span of a minute. 19:55 <+Quimberly> Do NOT doubt my power. 19:55 <+Chefville_king> xdddd 19:55 <+Chefville_king> fuck u quimberly 19:55 <@BenjiProbst> THIS CHALLENGE IS CALLED IMMIGRATION PRONOUNCIATION 19:55 <@BenjiProbst> IT IS BASICALLY UNSCRAMBLING WORDS 19:55 <+HannahMehtanna> . 19:55 <+Ami____> QUIM DO U SCISSOR 19:55 <+JulieChen> Technotronics, am I right Jeff? 19:55 <@BenjiProbst> I WILL POST A WORD LIKE: skises 19:56 <@BenjiProbst> AND YOU WILL GUESS 19:56 <@BenjiProbst> IT WAS KISSES 19:56 <+Quimberly> I am ready. I can win this challenge easily. 19:56 <@BenjiProbst> THE FIRST TEAM TO 3 WILL WIN 19:56 <@BenjiProbst> OKAY 19:56 <@BenjiProbst> LET'S START 19:56 <+Chefville_king> k i get it 19:56 <+Ami____> PUSH UR JUICY TITS TOGETHER AND SCREAM ABOUT THE VIOLENT THINGS YOU WANT TO DO TO ME ;) @QUIM 19:56 <+Chefville_king> im ready for th challege 19:56 <+Ami____> u tell me to eat i eat 19:56 <+Quimberly> Begin, mortal. 19:56 <@BenjiProbst> ROUND 1 19:56 <+Ami____> u tell me to cum i cum 19:56 <@BenjiProbst> lgejnu 19:57 <+JulieChen> Jungle! 19:57 <+Chefville_king> piece of dog shit 19:57 <+chase_> >:) 19:57 <@BenjiProbst> JULIE SCORES FOR MANZAMO 19:57 <+JulieChen> I am on my way to winning Head of Household! 19:57 <+Quimberly> I received that point. Give it to me. 19:57 <@BenjiProbst> MANZAMO LEADS 1-0 19:57 <@BenjiProbst> ROUND 2 19:57 <@BenjiProbst> ustqoni 19:57 <+Quimberly> Goddess. 19:57 <+Quimberly> Luminant. 19:57 <+Quimberly> Astral. 19:57 <+JulieChen> Question! 19:58 <+JulieChen> Although the word is missing an E. 19:58 <@BenjiProbst> JULIE SCORES AGAIN FOR MANZAMO 19:58 <+Ami____> BENJIS SLIMY DICK IS ASTRAL IMO 19:58 <@BenjiProbst> oh 19:58 <@BenjiProbst> lol 19:58 <+SandSchlong> um i hav aids might quit 19:58 <+JulieChen> Big Brother production would never have made such a mistake. 19:58 <@BenjiProbst> 2-0 19:58 <+Quimberly> (Someone quit I think) 19:58 <+JulieChen> (Donald did) 19:58 <+chase_> >:) 19:58 <+Quimberly> (aka Nate) 19:58 <+Quimberly> (why am I not surprised) 19:58 <@BenjiProbst> ROUND 3 19:58 * Ami____ flails tongue around 19:58 * Quimberly astral projects 19:58 <+Ami____> WEN CAN WE BRING THE FUCKING ROCKS IN LMAO 19:58 <+Quimberly> I am now in a different plane. 19:59 <+Quimberly> I can easily look at the answers. 19:59 * Quimberly glances at cue cards 19:59 * Quimberly goes back into body 19:59 <@BenjiProbst> ndlndonwre 19:59 <+Quimberly> I know the answers, team. 19:59 <+Ami____> I WANT TO SMASH YOUR DICK BENJI 19:59 <+Quimberly> Indonesia 19:59 <@BenjiProbst> WAIT 19:59 <@BenjiProbst> hold on 19:59 <+Ami____> MY COCK UP UR ASS @BENJI 19:59 <+Ami____> iS that rite!? 19:59 <@BenjiProbst> nvm 19:59 <@BenjiProbst> KEEP GOING 19:59 <+Chefville_king> fuck u, u terrible piece of dog shit abortion 19:59 HannahMehtanna becf07d5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.190.207.7.213 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 19:59 <+Chefville_king> @ami 19:59 <+JulieChen> Congratulations, Quimberly, you have won Power of Veto! 19:59 <+Chefville_king> ami is going to die 20:00 <+Ami____> O_O YESS TELL ME MORE @CHEF 20:00 <+Quimberly> As expected. @Julie 20:00 <@BenjiProbst> omg 20:00 <+Ami____> HOW ABOUT U STICK UR TERRIBLE PIECE OF DOG SHIT ABORTION 1 INCH UP MY LIL ASS ;) 20:00 <@BenjiProbst> REDO 20:00 <@BenjiProbst> ROUND 3 20:00 <+Ami____> THEN WE CAN CUDDLE!! 20:00 <+Chefville_king> xdd congrtaltions quimberly 20:00 <@BenjiProbst> dimled 20:00 <+Chefville_king> ur russian lice abortion 20:00 <+Quimberly> middle 20:00 <+Quimberly> I received that point for the benefit of my team. The stars and planets are perfectly aligned for our win. 20:00 <@BenjiProbst> QUIMBERELY SCORES FOR GUSUKI 20:00 <@BenjiProbst> 2-1 20:00 <+Quimberly> Indeed I did. 20:00 <+Ami____> CAN I B IN THE MIDDLE OF BENJI QUIMS HUMAN COCK SEX FUCK SOGGY SANDWICH 20:01 <@BenjiProbst> ROUND 4 20:01 Quimberly ~Quimberly@ool-18babb96.dyn.optonline.net has quit Public PJIRC @ [http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/] 20:01 <@BenjiProbst> octrh 20:01 Quimberly ~Quimberly@ool-18babb96.dyn.optonline.net has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 20:01 <+JulieChen> Crotch! 20:01 <+JulieChen> <3 20:01 <+Chefville_king> russian lice hitler 20:01 <@BenjiProbst> no 20:01 A non-physical auratic being such as myself cannot NOT win this challenge. 20:01 <+JulieChen> Torch! 20:01 <+Chefville_king> am i right? 20:01 <@BenjiProbst> JULIE SCORES FOR MANZAMO 20:02 <@BenjiProbst> MANZAMO WINS IMMUNITY 20:02 I am disgusted. 20:02 We should have won that. 20:02 <+chase_> >:) @immunity 20:02 <+Chefville_king> wow 20:02 <+Chefville_king> fuck u julie 20:02 I was the only one who tried. 20:02 <+Chefville_king> ur dog shit abortion 20:02 I am only as strong as my weakest link. 20:02 <+Chefville_king> russian hitler 20:02 HannahMontana becf07d5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.190.207.7.213 has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 20:02 <@BenjiProbst> GUSUKI SEND IN VOTES 20:02 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa HannahMontana by BenjiProbst 20:02 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa Quimberly by BenjiProbst 20:03 <+Quimberly> I am voting PUBLICLY. 20:03 <+Quimberly> I am voting for Chefville_king. 20:03 <+Quimberly> Head my warning, Ami and Hannah. 20:03 <+Quimberly> For I will not repeat myself. 20:03 <@BenjiProbst> 0/4 VOTES 20:03 <@BenjiProbst> AMI, CHEF, HANNAH, and QUIMBERLY 20:03 <@BenjiProbst> NEED VOTES 20:04 <+Quimberly> I voted. 20:04 <+Quimberly> For chefville_king. 20:04 <+Quimberly> I am voting in public. 20:04 <+Quimberly> I deserve to stay -- for the first time in over six thousand millenia, the stars have aligned 20:05 <+Quimberly> and I have been reborn into this body of "Quimberly." 20:05 <+Chefville_king> mi ur the most Russian lice of shit I've ever met and I know a fat little troll who has stinky feet oh wait that's u as ur terrible 20:05 <+Chefville_king> Ami* 20:05 <+Quimberly> Take this opportunity to keep in the show while you still can. 20:05 <+Quimberly> Lest I use my full power to destroy this entire Tribal Council. 20:05 * Quimberly meditates 20:05 <@BenjiProbst> 3/4 VOTES 20:06 <@BenjiProbst> QUIMBERLY 20:06 <@BenjiProbst> I NEED YOUR VOTE 20:06 <+HannahMontana> Benji, stop yelling at Lilly! 20:06 <+Ami____> BENJI 20:06 <+Quimberly> I fucking voted are you dumb. 20:06 <+Quimberly> I AM. A BEING. 20:06 <+Ami____> USE THIS TIME TO FORNICATE WITH MY MOTIONLESS BODY 20:06 <+Quimberly> OF DIVINE GREATNESS. 20:06 <+HannahMontana> She's my TRUE FRIEND! She's here till the end! 20:06 <+Quimberly> AND YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME?! 20:06 <+Quimberly> I VOTED FOR CHEFVILLE_KING. 20:06 <+Quimberly> LET ME SAY IT IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE. 20:06 <+Quimberly> CHEFVILLE_KING. 20:07 <+Quimberly> I AM A BEING THAT TRANSCENDS THIS STUPID GAME. 20:07 <+Quimberly> IF I WANTED TO I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW. 20:07 <+Chefville_king> Hannah ur the worstest piece of dog shit that ever lived 20:07 * Quimberly meditates 20:07 <+Chefville_king> xd die quimberly u fucking loser 20:07 <+Quimberly> ( i cant pm ) 20:07 <+Chefville_king> fuck u 20:07 <+Quimberly> ( i voted for chefville ) 20:07 <+HannahMontana> Ice cream freeze (Let's chill) @Quimberley/Chef 20:07 <+Quimberly> EXCUSE ME?! 20:07 * Ami____ falls to the ground and begins flailing around 20:07 <+Quimberly> YOU DARE ATTACK ME AFTER YOU JUST WITNESSED A SHRED OF MY POWER?! 20:07 <+Ami____> BENJI MY CUNT IS WAITING 20:07 <+Chefville_king> die quimberly 20:07 <+Ami____> FOR UR HUGE COCK 20:07 <+Ami____> ITS HUGE RITE 20:07 <+Ami____> IMMMMM SUREEEEEEEEEE 20:07 <+Chefville_king> im 14 and ami ur a loser 20:08 <+Quimberly> (did you get my vote..) 20:08 <+HannahMontana> Nobody's perfect! You live and you learn it! @Chef 20:08 <+Quimberly> That's not true. 20:08 <+Quimberly> I am perfect. 20:08 <+Ami____> i like em yung aahH @chef 20:08 <@BenjiProbst> I have all the votes 20:08 <+Chefville_king> I don't need to listen to a whining bitc 20:08 <+Chefville_king> @Hannah 20:09 <+Ami____> lick my fetus 20:09 <+Chefville_king> ur a loser die 20:09 <+Chefville_king> xd 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> I'll read the votes 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> First vote... 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <+Quimberly> If I am voted out, I will blow up this game. 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> .. 20:09 <+HannahMontana> CONF: Again and again till I get it right, I wish I were perfect! I just can't learn it! *cries* 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <+JulieChen> Don't mind me, I am just tweeting while I am giving a live speech. 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> .CHef. 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <+Quimberly> But I trust you guys will not dispose of me like trash. 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <+Chefville_king> fuck u 20:09 <+HannahMontana> Life's what you make it! @Chef 20:09 <+Chefville_king> fuck u all medusa-like hitlers 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> 1 vote Chef. 1 vote Ami 20:09 <+Ami____> O_O 20:09 <+Ami____> WTF IS THISS... 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> .Ami 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> Chef 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:09 <+Quimberly> Ha, no votes. 20:09 <+Quimberly> Good. 20:09 <+Quimberly> I will save my power for the challenge. 20:10 <+Quimberly> You mortals don't deserve my energy. 20:10 <@BenjiProbst> First person voted out of Mehvivor: Okinawa 20:10 <@BenjiProbst> Chef 20:10 <+Ami____> BENJI IF I GET VOTED OUT WILL U TAKE ME BACK TO UR ASEXUAL LOUNGE AND REAM MY PUSSY 20:10 <+Chefville_king> Fuck u 20:10 <@BenjiProbst> you need to bring me your torch 20:10 <+Quimberly> Goodbye, loser. 20:10 <+Chefville_king> Fuck u, u terrible piece of dog shit as your worthless . Your own mom wanted to abord you but she just had a drunk induced coma and had birth to a fucked mess . You are ugly , fat, moronic, medusa like , horrible , a hitler and a motherfucker. 20:10 <+Chefville_king> Fuck u, u terrible piece of dog shit as your worthless . Your own mom wanted to abord you but she just had a drunk induced coma and had birth to a fucked mess . You are ugly , fat, moronic, medusa like , horrible , a hitler and a motherfucker. 20:10 <+Ami____> REAAMMM MY ASS TOO WITH A STEAK KNIFE 20:10 <+Chefville_king> Fuck u 20:10 <+Chefville_king> Medusa-like hitler 20:10 <@BenjiProbst> Chef. The tribe has spoken 20:10 <+HannahMontana> Ready, set, DON'T GO @CHEF 20:10 <+Chefville_king> Worstest pieces of dog shit that ever lived 20:10 * HannahMontana gives Chef a picture with an autograph 20:10 <+Chefville_king> Bye bye 20:10 <+Quimberly> If it wasn't for me, the atoms would not have combined to allow you to sit on your fat ass all day. 20:10 <+Chefville_king> youre all gonna die 20:10 <+Quimberly> @Chefville 20:10 <+Ami____> BENJI Y WONT U FUCKING RESPOND ILL CALL UR MOTHER 20:11 * Chefville_king leaves 20:11 <+Ami____> AND TELL HER UVE BEEN RAPING ME WITH ALL UR ACTION FIGURES 20:11 <+HannahMontana> Not if I eat super carrots! 20:11 <+Quimberly> Good riddance. 20:11 <+Quimberly> I feel hunger... someone fetch me food. 20:11 <+Ami____> eat my super carrots h i fuck girls too 20:11 * Quimberly claps hands at Ami and Hannah 20:11 <+Quimberly> Now. 20:11 <+Quimberly> Get me it. 20:11 * Ami____ drops to the ground and eats off Quimberly's shorts 20:11 <+HannahMontana> Let's get some ice cream freeze! 20:12 <+Quimberly> Very good. 20:12 <+Ami____> YUM NOW LEMME EAT DAT JUICY GUCCI VAG 20:12 <+Quimberly> No. But I appreciate your enthusiasm. 20:12 <+Quimberly> You know your place. 20:12 <+Quimberly> You will be staying here for a long time. 20:12 <+Quimberly> When I decide to blow up the planet, your death will be quick. 20:12 * Ami____ licks pubic hair 20:12 <@BenjiProbst> Come on in guys! 20:12 * Quimberly flies in 20:12 <+Ami____> EW I GOT HAIR ON MY TONGUE WHEN WILL U SHVAHE FCUK @QUIM 20:12 * HannahMontana sings in 20:12 <+Quimberly> I do not shave. 20:12 <+Quimberly> Shaving is for the weak. 20:12 <+Quimberly> I am a strong Amazonian goddess. 20:12 <+Ami____> WHEN I EAT PUSSY I EAT IT KLEAN AS HELELL 20:12 <@BenjiProbst> I have a twist to announce... 20:12 <+HannahMontana> Every part of me! 20:12 <+Ami____> BUT I PREFER DICK 2 PUSSI 20:12 <+Quimberly> We are merging. 20:12 <+HannahMontana> Is shaved! 20:12 <+Quimberly> Predictable. 20:13 <@BenjiProbst> DROP 20:13 <@BenjiProbst> YOUR 20:13 <@BenjiProbst> BUFFS 20:13 <@BenjiProbst> WE 20:13 <@BenjiProbst> ARE 20:13 <@BenjiProbst> MEGED 20:13 <@BenjiProbst> *Merged 20:13 <+Quimberly> (you know they can just pick us off right) 20:13 <@BenjiProbst> lol 20:13 * Ami____ hops ontop of Benji and grabs his jean boner 20:13 <+Quimberly> There was only ONE tribal. 20:13 <+Quimberly> This is stupid. 20:13 * BenjiProbst throws everyone a magenta buff 20:13 <+HannahMontana> We're all mixted up! 20:13 <+Quimberly> I am already wearing magenta. 20:13 <+HannahMontana> All mixed up! 20:13 <+Ami____> OH YES MAYBR I CAN SHOVE THIS RAG UP MY ASS 20:13 <@BenjiProbst> After 20 long days, you deserve this 20:13 <+Quimberly> (nvm there's 6) 20:13 <+HannahMontana> Let's have some fun! 20:14 <@BenjiProbst> Okay 20:14 <+Quimberly> I am ready to win immunity. :) 20:14 <+Ami____> WLL IT FIT THo!?!?? 20:14 <@BenjiProbst> The person who sends me the best tribe name wins 20:14 <@BenjiProbst> go! 20:14 <+Ami____> 29 LONG DAYS ITS BEEN ONE ELIMIANTION HOE 20:14 <+Ami____> CAN I PLS EAT U INSTEADDDDDDDDDDDDDD 20:14 <+Ami____> I DONT NEEDED FUDKING FOOD 20:14 <+Ami____> I JUST WANT UR MAGICAL MAN CUNT PUSSY 20:15 <+Ami____> LMAO 20:15 <+Ami____> BENJI WHEN WILL U SAVAGELY ATTACK MY CUNT 20:15 BenjiProbst changed the topic of #MehvivorOkinawa to: #Mehvivor MERGED: Ami, Chase, Hannah, Julie, Quimberly, Sand 20:15 <+Ami____> HOW LONG DO I WAIT UNTIL U GIMME WHAT I WNAT 20:15 <+Quimberly> I sent in my submission. 20:15 <+Ami____> K SENDING NY FUCKTASTIC NAME XX 20:15 <+Quimberly> Now, I will sleep for 300 years. 20:15 * Quimberly sleeps 20:15 <+Ami____> *XXX ;) 20:16 <@BenjiProbst> 3/7 submissions 20:16 <+Ami____> UGH MY NAME IS ICONIC AS FUCKKK 20:16 <+Ami____> IF I WIN FUCK MY ASS OPEN @@@@BENJ 20:16 <@BenjiProbst> uh-huh @Ami 20:16 <+HannahMontana> CONF: Ami is everything I want and more! 20:17 <+Ami____> I LUV MY TRIBE LMFAO 20:17 <+SandSchlong> . 20:17 <+Ami____> saaaandd 20:17 <+Ami____> ur slooooonggggg 20:17 <+Ami____> is sosoooooooo 20:17 <+Ami____> fkinnnnn 20:17 <+Ami____> meatyyyyyyyyyyy 20:17 <+Ami____> and wormlikeeeee 20:17 <+HannahMontana> CONF: The other side... the other side... the other side of me! The other side I don't want you to see! 20:17 <+Ami____> gimm gimme fill my mouth wif dat us 20:17 <+Ami____> *pus 20:18 <+Ami____> is it gree or yellow tell mee now so i can prepare my tongue and teeth 4 da slurps 20:18 <+Ami____> COW PUSS IN MILK . 20:18 <+Ami____> *PUS 20:18 <@BenjiProbst> 5/6 submissions 20:18 <@BenjiProbst> CHASE 20:18 <@BenjiProbst> chase_ 20:18 <@BenjiProbst> i need your submission 20:18 <@BenjiProbst> I HAVE THE RESULTS 20:18 <@BenjiProbst> IN 6th PLACE IS CHASE WITH NOTHING 20:19 <@BenjiProbst> okay 20:19 <+Ami____> LMFAOAOFO 20:19 <+Ami____> MINE IS WINNING AND ULL GRAB MY ASS TILGHTLY WITH A SPORK 20:19 <@BenjiProbst> In 5th PLACE IS PowerofVeto by Julie 20:19 <+Ami____> ALOS GRIND MY PUSSY AGAINST A TREEBERANCH 20:19 <+JulieChen> :( 20:19 <+Ami____> WHERE IS MINE FUCING AT 20:19 <+Ami____> TELLL MEEE FUCK BOY 20:19 <+Ami____> UR FUCK BOY SHORTS I WILL EAT 20:19 <+Ami____> THEN I EAT UR DICK 20:19 <+HannahMontana> It's 6 AM and I'm wide awake.. 20:20 <+Ami____> THEN I SPIT THE BLUD AND CUM MIXTURE IN2 UR MOUF 20:20 <@BenjiProbst> In 4th PLACE IS BENJI PLEASE LEMME SHOVE MY FLIP FLOP UP UR ASSHOLE AND THEN SLURP UP THE BLOODY PULP LEFT BEHIND AS I FINGR M VAGINA AND WATCH GAY MIDGET BAREBACK <3 20:20 <@BenjiProbst> by Am9 20:20 <+Ami____> ITS RLLY A FKIN HOT PROCESS 20:20 <@BenjiProbst> Ami 20:20 <+Ami____> I LOVE IT 20:20 <+HannahMontana> Thinking if I won with the name I submitted YESTERDAY! 20:20 Quimberly ~Quimberly@ool-18babb96.dyn.optonline.net has quit Public PJIRC @ [http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/] 20:20 <+Ami____> BRING IN THE MICROCONDOMS CUNT 20:20 <@BenjiProbst> In 3rd PLACE rIPS Schlong by Sand 20:21 <+HannahMontana> Sun's going down on a Saturday and I feel alright, I feel okay. 20:21 <+Ami____> YAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS\ 20:21 <+Ami____> RIP UR SCHLONG FUCKR 20:21 <@BenjiProbst> AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST EVER MEHVIVOR IMMUNITY CHALLENGE IS... 20:21 <+Ami____> YUMMMAMAMAMMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMMAA 20:21 * HannahMontana smiles 20:21 <+Ami____> MYMYMMAMAMAM 20:21 <+Ami____> TJSM,m,SMmamMAmm 20:21 Quimberly ~Quimberly@ool-18babb96.dyn.optonline.net has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 20:21 <@BenjiProbst> Party in the Us-Meh 20:21 <@BenjiProbst> CONGRATZ HANNAh 20:21 <+HannahMontana> HEY YEAH EY YEAH EY YEAH! 20:21 Rig. 20:21 <@BenjiProbst> YOU WIN IMMUNITY 20:21 <+Ami____> I CULD GO 4 PASSIONATE FISTING ATM 20:21 <+HannahMontana> It's a party in the US-Meh! 20:22 <+Ami____> BENJI PLEASE LEMME SHOVE MY FLIP FLOP UP UR ASSHOLE AND THEN SLURP UP THE BLOODY PULP LEFT BEHIND AS I FINGR M VAGINA AND WATCH GAY MIDGET BAREBACK <3 20:22 <+Ami____> LISTN MTHRFUKR 20:22 <@BenjiProbst> SEND IN VOTE AND HANNAH I HAVE A TWIST FOR YOU 20:22 <+HannahMontana> Everybody's looking at me now... 20:22 <+Ami____> I AM NOT ASKING 20:22 <+Ami____> I AM TELLING 20:22 <+Chefville_king> (What was Quimberly's name?) 20:22 <+Ami____> -OA1-1 20:22 Chefville_king has changed nick to Chefville|Bruno 20:22 <+Ami____> DODNT ASK JUST FUCK MEEE @CHEF 20:22 <+HannahMontana> Like who's that chick? Those are rocking kicks, she outta be from out of town! 20:22 <+Ami____> QUIM SLAP MY ASS WITH A FRESH COW TUNGOE 20:22 <+HannahMontana> Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time, look to my right and I see the Mehvivor-wood sign! 20:23 <+Ami____> I LOVE THE VEINED BLODOY YUM OENS INLIEK THAT U KNO 20:24 mode/#MehvivorOkinawa Quimberly by BenjiProbst 20:24 <+Ami____> WEN WILL IG ET A BITCH TO SCISSOR M VIOLENTY 20:24 <+Ami____> IM SUPER EXPEREMTNAL I ATE A GIRL 4 DINNER AN DI LUV DIT 20:24 <+HannahMontana> It'd be nice if you could Butterfly Fly Away! Please get away from me, me! Please, please! 20:24 <+Quimberly> When do I get my cash prize? It will go into research on how to blow up the universe. 20:25 * Ami____ flails tongue like do do do DO 20:25 * HannahMontana slaps fly 20:25 <+Ami____> URHGHGHGHGHGHSHFIAHHAUSa 20:25 <+Ami____> thr iaMAGES OF U FCUGIBG ME ARE MAING ME DANCE 20:25 <+Ami____> WE SHULD FUK 2 TRAP QUEEN 20:25 <+Ami____> CHAIN ME UP 20:25 <+Ami____> WHIP ME 20:25 <@BenjiProbst> CHASE AND QUIMBERLY I NEED YOUR VOTES 20:25 <+Ami____> HARASS ME 20:25 <+HannahMontana> Dance! 20:25 <+Ami____> STICK A DOOR UP MY BTUT 20:25 <+Ami____> IDC 20:25 <+HannahMontana> Let's do the Hoedown Throwdown! 20:25 <+HannahMontana> Sorry, Ami... 20:26 <+Ami____> YS IM A HOE NOW LICIKK IT 20:26 <+Ami____> FLICK IT 20:26 <+HannahMontana> You can't dance in this one or everyone will throw you down. 20:26 <+Ami____> LICK IT 20:26 <+Ami____> KICK IT IF U WANT 20:26 BenjiProbst changed the topic of #MehvivorOkinawa to: #Mehvivor Party in the US-Meh: Ami, Chase, Hannah, Julie, Quinberly, Sand|JURY: 20:26 <+HannahMontana> Do the Hoedown! Throwdown! 20:26 <+Ami____> THERE ARE A LOT OF HOT NASTY WET YUMMY SUMMER SUPRRSES IN MY FISH VAGINA 20:26 <+Ami____> JK ITS CLEAN AND YUM BUT LIKEKK THE THOUGHT OF FISH IS AROUSING 20:26 <+Ami____> ;) 20:26 <+HannahMontana> Come on, all together... that's how we roll! 20:26 <+Ami____> BENJIS DICK HOLE SMELLS LIKE EGGS DOE 20:26 <+Ami____> ITS RANCID 20:26 <+Ami____> BUT IDGAF 20:27 <+Ami____> BECAUSE HIS ASS IS YUM AND I LIKE DTRY HUMPING HIM WHILE HIS MOMS AT WORK AND PURONG MILK ALL OVER HIS PRECIOUS BOOTAY 20:27 <+Ami____> XO 20:27 <+HannahMontana> CONF: This feels like the RIGHT TIME! To show who I am, TONIGHT! 20:27 <+Ami____> THEN I LICK IT UM LIKE ICECREAM ;) 20:27 <+Ami____> AND HE SCREAMS 20:27 <+HannahMontana> I wanna try... I wanna go... 20:27 <+HannahMontana> I wanna be a part of something I don't know. 20:28 <+HannahMontana> Tell me right now, you should know... 20:28 <+Ami____> BENJ GIMME RUSTY HOOK ATM 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> OKAy 20:28 <+HannahMontana> I CAN'T BE TAMED *takes off wig* 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> I'LL READ THE VOTES: 20:28 <+Ami____> LIKE STIKC IT IN PULL IT OUT PUT IT IN MY MUTH HOOK IT SLAM ME TO THE GROUND FUCK ME 20:28 <+HannahMontana> I CAN'T BE BLAMED! 20:28 <+Quimberly> I didn't vote. 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> First Vote... 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <+Quimberly> Let me vote publicly 20:28 <+Quimberly> WAIT. 20:28 <+Quimberly> LET ME VOTE> 20:28 <+Quimberly> I am voting Chase. 20:28 <+HannahMontana> I CAN'T CAN'T! I CANNOT BE! 20:28 <+Quimberly> There, read the votes. 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> Chase 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <+Quimberly> I vote Chase. 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <+Ami____> -_--_ 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> . 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> .Ami 20:28 <+Ami____> CHAS U FKING BBULL HOE 20:28 * HannahMontana sticks out tongue 20:28 <+Ami____> YUM NOW PENETRTE ME WITH UR HORNS 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> IN HONOR OF BB17 TONIGHT.... 20:28 <+Ami____> AND UR BUSH COKC 20:28 <@BenjiProbst> BY A VOTE OF 5-1 20:28 <+Ami____> WE FUCKKKK @BENJHO 20:29 <@BenjiProbst> CHASE YOU HAVE BEEN EVICTED FROM THE OKINAWA ISLAND 20:29 <+Ami____> LICKS LICKS LICKS 20:29 <+Ami____> LICKS LICKS LICKS 20:29 <+Ami____> LICKS LICKS LICKS 20:29 <+Ami____> LICKS LICKS LICKS 20:29 <+Ami____> LICKS CSKSKKS 20:29 HannahMontana has changed nick to MehleyCyrus 20:29 * MehleyCyrus sticks out tongue 20:29 <+Chefville|Bruno> die ami, ur piece of dog shit medusa-like abortion 20:29 <+Ami____> CHASE B4 U GO LETS HAVE A QUCKIE WHER U TIE MY CLIT 2 UR TONGUE 20:29 <+MehleyCyrus> Anyone of y'all have a hammer? 20:29 <+Ami____> THEN FLIP ME AND SLAM ME TO THE GORUDNNDND 20:29 <+Ami____> TEN U RAM IN2 MY PUSSI LIKE HELLOOOOOO 20:29 <+MehleyCyrus> Tell me right now, I should know! 20:30 <+Ami____> I JUST WANT A SICSSOR 20:30 <@BenjiProbst> IMMUNITY CHALLENGE 20:30 <@BenjiProbst> Come on in guys! 20:30 <+Ami____> I JSUT WANT A BATMAN FIGUREINE UP MY BOOTYYY 20:30 <+MehleyCyrus> ME TOO @AMI 20:30 <+Ami____> STICK ALL UR LITTLE TOYS UP YM ASS 20:30 <+MehleyCyrus> I CAN'T BE TAMED ;) @Ami 20:30 <@BenjiProbst> Welcome to the second immunity challenge 20:30 <@BenjiProbst> Here's how it works 20:30 <+Ami____> IK U HAV ATON WANNA PLAY I AVE SUM2 ;) 20:30 * Ami____ pulls out arab strap and cock rings 20:30 <+Ami____> ALSO DIDLOS <3 20:30 <@BenjiProbst> It is called Tree Huggers 20:31 <+MehleyCyrus> Girl, I adore you! @Ami 20:31 * Ami____ snacks Benji with arab strap and yells 20:31 <@BenjiProbst> I will sing a song 20:31 <+Ami____> I NEED MY BAGS UF ROCKS AND INCEST KNVIES 20:31 <+MehleyCyrus> I lick trees, does that count @Benji 20:31 <+Ami____> YESSSS 20:31 <+Ami____> SING A SOGN ABOUT HOW U WANT TO LICK MY PORES 20:31 <+Ami____> AND ABUSE MY FLESHY VAG 20:31 <+MehleyCyrus> I WANNA TRY, I WANNA GO @AMI 20:31 <+Ami____> ILL WIN THSI AND RIDE UR JEAN BONER AS I SAW INTO UR REAL PANTS WITH A CHAINSAW WUWIW 20:32 <+MehleyCyrus> CONF: *has wig on* The other side I want you to see! 20:32 <+Ami____> THEN I EAT THEM AND DEVOUR UR PUB HAIR 20:32 <+Ami____> IDK IF U HAV ANYW BUT EHWE CAN PRETEND 20:32 <+Ami____> A GIRL CAN WQIAT ;) 20:32 <@BenjiProbst> OKAY LET'S START 20:32 <@BenjiProbst> I WILL SAY "STOP" SOME TIME IN THE SONG. THE LAST PERSON TO SAY "(name) is still hanging on" is out. last person standing wins 20:32 <+MehleyCyrus> I got two words for you! @Ami 20:32 <+MehleyCyrus> F ME! 20:32 <+Ami____> SJAUSHUAHSUAHUSA 20:32 <@BenjiProbst> BABY WHEN WE LOOK UP AT THE SKY 20:32 <@BenjiProbst> We'll be shooting stars just passing by 20:32 <+Ami____> YES LETS M9SCISSOR AND FUCK AND RUB OUR CLITS TUGETHER AS I MOAN 20:32 <+Ami____> AOS HAV U HEARD OF EYE STAB FETISH TISHOT 20:32 <@BenjiProbst> Baby when we STOP 20:33 <+JulieChen> julie is still hanging on 20:33 <+Ami____> *sits on benji's cock* 20:33 <+MehleyCyrus> . 20:33 <+Ami____> BUMP BUMP BUMPAPPAPA 20:33 <+Ami____> A 20:33 <+Ami____> *sits on benji's cock* 20:33 <+Ami____> *sits on benji's cock* 20:33 <+Ami____> *sits on benji's cock* 20:33 <@BenjiProbst> okay 20:33 <+Ami____> *sits on benji's cock* 20:33 <+Ami____> *sits on benji's cock* 20:33 <+Ami____> *sits on benji's cock* 20:33 <+Ami____> *sits on benji's cock* 20:33 <+Ami____> V 20:33 <+Ami____> *sits on benji's cock* 20:33 <+Ami____> V 20:33 <+Ami____> *sits on benji's cock* 20:33 <+Ami____> *sits on benji's cock* 20:33 <+Ami____> *sits on benji's cock* 20:33 <+MehleyCyrus> *is still hanging on* 20:33 * SandSchlong stabs eye out with a branch 20:33 <+Ami____> GHGHGHHGHGHGHHGHGHUGHDYGHDUHGDIHFD 20:33 * MehleyCyrus licks lips 20:33 <+Ami____> RFUCMNY SCHLONG THATS MY FETISHRJRFHSD 20:33 <+Ami____> A 20:33 chase_ 405c3029@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.48.41 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 20:33 * Ami____ rips bra and jeans off 20:33 <@BenjiProbst> AMI, SAND, and QUIMBERLY ARE OUT 20:33 * Ami____ massages nipples 20:33 Quimberly ~Quimberly@ool-18babb96.dyn.optonline.net has quit Public PJIRC @ [http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/] 20:33 <@BenjiProbst> We got fourfive seconds from wildin' 20:34 <+MehleyCyrus> #GETITRIGHT @AMI 20:34 <@BenjiProbst> but we got 3 more days till Friday 20:34 <@BenjiProbst> I'm just tryna make it back home by STOP 20:34 * Ami____ puts a rock in vagina and bounces up and down 20:34 <+Ami____> aaaaaAH THAT SITNGS A LIL NVM 20:34 * Ami____ throws rock out into benji's mouth 20:34 <+Ami____> TASTEEEE 20:34 <+Ami____> THE RAAAAAINDDOOBOWOOWOW 20:34 <+MehleyCyrus> *is still hanging on* 20:34 <@BenjiProbst> HANNAH WINS IMMUNITY 20:34 Quimberly ~Quimberly@ool-18babb96.dyn.optonline.net has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 20:35 I am back. 20:35 * MehleyCyrus twerks with the immunity necklace 20:35 <@BenjiProbst> SEND IN VOTES 20:35 <+Ami____> STLL AHNGING ONTO UR COCK 20:35 <+Ami____> LFMAOA 20:35 <+Ami____> A 20:35 <+MehleyCyrus> I ain't Hannah anymore, Benji! 20:35 <+Ami____> AAHAHAHAHHAHSHsuagusgahsbjabsuahsuahu 20:35 <+Ami____> \I CALL REDO I LAGGED 20:35 <+Ami____> I WAS EATING MILEYS PUSSY I COULD NOT 20:35 <+Ami____> DO IT 20:35 <+Ami____> SRRY 20:35 <+Ami____> CUM BACK KITTY CAT I HAVENT CUMMED 20:35 <+Ami____> @MILEY ---- 20:36 * Ami____ combs benji's dick 20:36 <+Ami____> LIKE NAILS ONA A CHALKBOARD RITE!? 20:37 * Ami____ brushes vagina 20:37 <+Ami____> AAHAHAH THE PLEASURE + PAIANNNF 20:37 <+Ami____> STYLE UR PUBCI AHIR THEN ILL DESTROY IT AND GET CUM IT IT SO UR DIRTY LIL SELF CNA SHOWER 20:37 <+Ami____> THEN I EAT UR ASS IN SOWR IK ALL THE SPOTS 20:37 <+Ami____> ANUS HAS A G SPOT 2 U KNOW 20:37 <+Ami____> NO MYTH :o 20:38 * Ami____ grips tits 20:38 * Ami____ gripes knife 20:38 <+Ami____> benjiiiii use this 2 cut ur arm so i can then lick the woundsss 20:38 <@BenjiProbst> I HAVE 2 VOTES 20:38 <+Ami____> u cut i lick 20:38 <+Ami____> simpleeeeeeeeeeeeEE 20:38 you know you're ruining this rp right 20:38 <+Ami____> u lil dirty sCUM 20:38 <@BenjiProbst> NOT DOING THIS RN 20:39 <@BenjiProbst> YOU ARENT DOING ANYTHING 20:39 <@BenjiProbst> I cant deal w/ this 20:39 not you benji 20:39 BenjiProbst 4ac097fa@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.192.151.250 has quit Page closed 20:39 o 20:39 <+Ami____> o 20:39 <+Ami____> (you guys didn't vote) 20:39 Quimberly ~Quimberly@ool-18babb96.dyn.optonline.net has quit Quit 20:39 MehleyCyrus becf07d5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.190.207.7.213 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 20:40 MehleyCyrus becf07d5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.190.207.7.213 has joined #MehvivorOkinawa 20:41 * MehleyCyrus licks the dirt 20:41 I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!20:41 (what happened?) 20:43 JulieChen 43f8acab@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.248.172.171 has quit Page closed